Ignis et Fulgura
by xXSaithilienXx
Summary: Haruno Sakura is an ordinary young woman living a very ordinary life. On and on, her monotonous life continues like a broken record. One day, however, her entire life changes. It is up to her if she can cope with all this madness and new cultures. ItaSaku AU.
1. The Prologue

**_Author's Note: Hey! For some reason, my other stories are currently missing! I am still trying to find my two missing stories, but this will be the story which I will be keeping an eye on. Please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters does not belong to me. It applies to all of the chapters._**

* * *

**The Prologue**

* * *

_Excerpts and Facts taken from the Libro Elune, the Book of Elune. Chapter Three hundred and seventy five, excerpts on the Lamia education._

_**Domus Elune**_.

This is the boarding school for _Lamia discipulus_, or in common tongue, the Vampire students. These _lamia_ were once humans, chosen by Elune herself and sending her adult _lamia_ to track and perform _Notati_, the initiating marking.

If a _Humana_ or a human, is touched by the _notati_, then he or she will immediately become one of the _lamia discipulus_. They will immediately be dropped from their _humana_ schools and transferred to the_ Domus Elune_ located on the lost shores of the Atlantis. _Domus Elune_ is untraceable by any _humana_ devices and tracking materials.

The school is also invisible to the _humana_ eye, and they cannot hear the ongoings of the school itself. The _Domus Elune_ faculty will educate _Lamia discipulus_ on how to become full _Lamia_. The _Lamia discipulus_ is a race between _humana_ and _lamia_, and it will take five years for a _lamia discipulus_ to complete the _Immutare,_ or the Change. In these five years, the _lamia discipulus_ will educate themselves all about becoming a _Lamia_.

Their bodies will slowly change from a human to that of a_ Lamia_ within these five years. _Immutare_ is also very dangerous. The body of the _Lamia discipulus_ is very vulnerable because its body's components are still undergoing different changes, and disrupting these changes will result to death of the_ lamia discipulus_. The complete _Immutare_ of a _Lamia_ will grant the_ Lamia_ immortality and an indestructible body that can only be destroyed by a special fire called the_ Ignis_.

The _Animadverte_ or the Mark of a_ Lamia discipulus_ is the outline of an incomplete crescent moon on the upper left corner of the _discipulus'_ left arm. This means that the _Immutare_ is still incomplete and the student is still a _lamia discipulus_. A complete _Immutare_ is for _Lamia_ who has completed the five year _Immutare_ without disrupting the Change.

The complete _Animadverte_ will complete the crescent moon on the arm and different runes or _Infrenaverunt_ will surround the moon like overlapping tattoos, depending on the _Lamia's_ personality or the symbolism of themselves.

There are those_ Lamia discipulus_ who has an extra ability once the _Notati_ was placed upon them and some is oblivious of their ability due to certain circumstances. These kinds of_ Lamia discipulus_, once completed the _Immutare_, will fully master the ability or their _Magica_ and they will choose a path in life that they want to excel in._ Venatio_ or hunting,_ Secario_ or Assassination and many more… it depends on them once they graduated.

The five year levels of the _Domus Elune_ are the _Prima_ "First", _Secundo_ "Second", _Tertia_ "Third", _Quarto_ "Fourth", and the final one, _Quintum_ "Fifth". _Lamia discipulus_ are divided on these, not because of their age or previous accomplishments, but of how long they are in the _Immutare_ since their_ Notati._

These facts will be sufficient for now, as you will learn more of these as the story progresses.

_Exspectata, Luna puerum._

* * *

**_Did I do it wrong? How did I do? I did bad,didn't I? Well, I'll try to be better! Please review! ^^ Thank you!_**

* * *

_Expectata, Luna puerum- Welcome, Moon child_

_Domus Elune-Elune's House_

_Magica-Magic_

_Ignis et Fulgura- Fire and Lightning_

_**I forgot to add this so, thanks for reminding me! I hope this clears up the problem.^^**  
_


	2. Chapter One

_**Thank you for all those who reviewed, faved, and followed this story! I'm sorry for the very long wait, for college is becoming very busy, with midterm exams coming up next week! I will try my best to update and I'm still not very good at writing. I hope you enjoy this story!**_

_**Disclaimer:Naruto and all its characters doesn't belong to me. **_

* * *

Humana are afraid of the supernatural, and they think of those who belonged to the supernatural as below them and are worth trash. Humana in the world knows the existence of the Lamia... how the humana found out about the Lamia's existence still remains a mystery to all. All they know is that since they are still children, they are already taught of the dangers brought by the Lamia.

The humana also knew of the lamia discipulus, and former humana turned into a lamia discipulus are treated like trash... hated. Guardians, the lamia who are sent to perform the notati upon the chosen children of the goddess Elune, guides these newly marked lamia discipulus into the Domus Elune and protects them from harm from the oppressing hands of the humana.

Some guardians, however, forget the last part of their duty and leave the lamia discipulus on their own to find the Domus Elune. Many failed to find the sacred academy, as they are lost upon the shores of the oceans.

Humana are also educated upon the culture of the Lamia, but they only know the basics. Deeper knowledge are hidden and kept by the Lamia to teach to the lamia discipulus only. This frustrates the older and newer generations of the humana as they seek more knowledge of the strange race, but all efforts failed... for they can never even find the sacred academy no matter how hard they scaled the oceans.

* * *

_Hikarinomiya Gakuen_

The Hikarinomiya Gakuen is an academy filled with light and rounded by different cherry blossom trees. The students are respectful enough, but they all share a common hate... the Lamia.

Haruno Sakura, a young woman of nineteen is on her final year of high school and getting ready for college. For almost four years since her parents died, the same routine always entered her life on her comfortable apartment just across the academy.

She rises before the sun awakes, dresses as the sun is seen on the horizon and goes to the academy once the full size of the sun is seen.

In the academy, she trusts only one person. Her name is Taniyama Mina, which is ironic, since Sakura is semi-social. She is not anti-social for she also speaks with people, but she prefers the silence and peace rather than the noise. Taniyama Mina is an actress for the drama club and is rather talkative, but Sakura is all right with that.

Mina is the only person Sakura tolerates, you see. But one thing that Sakura disagrees with Mina is that Mina also hates the Lamia. Sakura knows little of the Lamia, but she doesn't hate them. It's not their fault they became like that. She doesn't like them either as she borders on the line of neutral.

She remembered the time when a sophomore entered the academy gates two years ago with his friends, laughing and enjoying the company of each other. A dark-haired woman with strange ruby eyes approached him and said something to him.

The poor boy only stood in shock and after that, he screamed in pain while clutching his left arm.

A few minutes later, the boy looked up paler than ever as his 'friends' looked at something at his left arm. He looked tired and as realization dawned on him, he was surrounded by a pack of humana students already leering and spitting at his feet, and his 'friends' also joined in the fray. Poor boy looked undecided and lost as he looked for a way out.

Luckily, the woman who talked to him earlier took his hand and they both left the academy where he was loaded in a sleek black car and drove off. The woman turned out to be one of the Lamia Guardians. Her Animadverte was hidden by her long sleeved shirt, remaining unseen.

Sakura was not one of the people who leered at the boy, but she didn't help the boy either. She was that neutral.

"-kura? Sakura? Hello?!"

She was brought out of her thoughts as a tanned hand waved in front of her face. She flicked the hand away and turned to a brown-haired girl with blue eyes.

"Yeah?", shrugged Sakura as she sighed at the warm weather. She doesn't like warm things and very much prefer the snow's cold.

Mina crossed her arms on her chest as she huffed out in annoyance. "I have been calling you for like, forever, and you my dear girl, are in the world of your own!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly and scratched her head. "Well, yeah."

"And what were you thinking, that made you that so numb, you can't even feel my slaps to you?"

Sakura looked away and shrugged, "Well... I was thinking...of bears! Yeah, bears! You know the fluffy brown big guys with those paws and oh those paws well-"

"Damn, you are still a bad liar. Never mind! On to a more important subject... come with us in the shopping district today, girl! You need some serious wardrobe specialties! I swear I will murder your cabinet if it still houses those... those..."

"Clothes?", Sakura added helpfully.

"Abominations!"

"...You know you don't have to say it that way."

Mina huffed in annoyance, "Well, they are! Are you coming or not?"

Sakura sat down on one of the academy's benches as she thought about it. She can already do the math now. Shopping + Mina= The Apocalypse. What's else… Mina's friends from her other classes are intolerable for Sakura. Too arrogant, too noisy and they think they are on the top of the world! It is very frustrating. She still has assignments to do as her very helpful group mates dumped the entire thing to her shoulders, and it appalled Sakura to no end.

"Mina... I still have projects and all that shizz. You know how I want to become one of the Dean's List? My very helpful group mates assigned me the whole projects and-"

"Alright, alright, Sakura relax! Well, it doesn't hurt to be free of work, you know. Just this once, allow yourself some simple pleasures of this world."

Sakura laughed as Mina followed her. They stood up from their seats and went for their next class while talking along the way. A woman who does not look like one of the faculty stood on the corner by the bend leading to Sakura's classroom is looking around as if she is looking for something... or someone.

Sakura noticed her at the same time the woman's eyes looked up to meet her eyes. The woman's eyes are a deep brown, but something about them is different and inhumane. Is it the expression or the lack of it? Is it about the colour or the depth of it? Whatever it is, it sent shivers down Sakura's spine. It's as if... the woman has found what she is looking for.

Sakura tensed while Mina continued talking and did not notice Sakura's discomfort. When the two young women are near the strange woman the woman suddenly straightened out and blocked the two's passage. Mina does not seem pleased by this.

"Hey, you! Do you think you have the right to stall us like this... as if..." Mina scolded on and on. The strange woman ignored Mina and looked directly into Sakura's jade-emerald eyes. Sakura looked back with the same intensity, hoping to intimidate the other woman. The strange woman suddenly smirked and a peek of her sharp fangs glimmered from her lips.

It was at this moment that Sakura knew what exactly this woman is and what she is going to do to her.

Sakura pushed Mina out of the way and prepared to fight, but it is too late. Not even the training her dojo master back at her hometown helped her agility for the other woman's training is obviously more honed.

The woman raised her hand and a glimpse of her tattoo is seen on her left arm, the silver swirls and turns remind Sakura of snakes. But that is not the problem right now.

_"Haruno Sakura. The goddess has chosen thee, and thy fate shall be seen with the Domus Elune and of Elune herself. By the hands of thy goddess, from this day forth, you are a child of the Night and of the Moon. Embrace thy fate!"_

The last thing that Sakura seen was the woman's passive face and Mina's shocked eyes filled with fear. The mass of students around her are like shadows as rings of screaming started.

The pain on her upper left arm is becoming unbearable as she fell and entered the realm of dreams.

* * *

_**How is it? Please review so I will know what you thought about it. This is a slow romance because I don't believe in love at first sight. Itachi will appear later, don't worry!**_

_**If you have any questions just message me or just ask! Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as I can. I believe there are no new Latin words in this chapter, but there will be more in the future.**_

_**See you! XD**_


End file.
